


Измена архитектора

by jetta_e_rus, Tel



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: "АУ. После прихода к власти Эзара Юрия отправили в изгнание, и Доно последовал за ним".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Измена архитектора

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Architect's Treason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126131) by [Tel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel). 



_Когда распахнулись широкие двери гостиной в усадьбе Мазерас, император первым успел вскинуть взгляд и первым потянулся за оружием. Но, возможно, его близорукие глаза различили только цвета форбаррских мундиров, потому что он расслабился, когда в комнату вошел его старший оруженосец с горсткой людей. Юрий сжал губы, оценивая, что же происходит, и все же не понимая - это Доно было ясно. Император видел предательство везде, но на самом деле не знал, как это - оказаться преданным._

Доно потупил глаза, не желая видеть, как император скомандует своим людям, а они вместо того, чтобы повиноваться, схватят его и впечатают в стену. В комнату входили все новые оруженосцы - их было уже больше двадцати. Люди принца тоже пришли сюда.

Как все получилось столь легко? Безумной тирании в одно мгновение пришел конец. И это рук дело Доно. Не он был первым, кто предал императора, но стал последним - потому что Юрий, не доверявший никому, для него делал исключение.

В дверях появился принц Ксав собственной персоной, худощавый и седой. Юрий сплюнул и зашипел, слишком разъяренный, чтобы выговорить хоть слово, и слишком злой, чтобы испугаться.

\- Вот и мы, Юрий, - тихо произнес Ксав. Звук его шагов раздавался в тишине. На нем был черный траурный мундир. Император впился в него озлобленным взглядом, не замечая больше никого.

\- Ты!.. - прорычал он. - Ублюдок! Да я прикажу крючьями вытащить из тебя кишки и ими же удавить!

\- Все кончено, - отозвался принц. - У нас столица, на нашей стороне графы, и мы взяли тебя. Кстати, твоих палачей Эзар отдал Негри. Сомневаюсь, что они протянут хотя бы неделю.

Голос Юрия поднялся почти до визга: - Ты, никчемная тварь! Убейте его! 

Оруженосцы Юрия стояли с каменными лицами. Доно заморгал, осознав, как ничтожен и жалок его император, когда никто ему не повинуется.

\- Тебя он обещал Петру, - добавил Ксав, подходя к нему размеренно и неспешно. - Они собираются сделать из твоей смерти шоу.

\- Думаешь, я испугаюсь твоего злобного зятя и его любовничка? - презрительно сплюнул император. - Я воевал, когда они еще пешком под стол ходили. Я отобрал эту планету у врагов. Я! Эзар? Да если бы Форкосиган его не поддержал, он бы цетам за деньги отсасывал! Все вы предатели, все! Я знаю!!!

Ксав был спокоен.

\- Это ты сделал нас такими. Государь.

С минуту они смотрели друг на друга.

\- Слабак. У тебя пороху не хватит меня прикончить, - выдохнул Юрий.

\- А ты проверь! - рявкнул Ксав. Его рука потянулась к клинку. Старший оруженосец императора шагнул между ними, и принц отступил и замер на долгое мгновение, прикрыв глаза, точно собираясь с мыслями.

Юрий рассмеялся, негромко и саркастично. - Неужто раскол в рядах?

\- Я дал лорду Доно и твоим оруженосцам слово, что сохраню тебе жизнь, - медленно проговорил Ксав. - Об этом меня попросила жена, а теперь, когда она лишилась столь многого - по твоей вине! - я ни в чем не могу ей отказать.

\- И что с того? - высокомерно переспросил император.

\- Я вывезу тебя с Барраяра. Контрабандой.

Юрий моргнул.

\- Что?

\- Бетанская терапия тебе понравится.

\- Что?!..

*** Шесть лет спустя ***

Ему потребовалось немало времени, чтобы получить разрешение на поездку за пределы Барраяра, и почти столько же он потратил здесь, добиваясь, чтобы бетанцы наконец перестали упрямиться и признали: Юрий находится у них. До сих пор живой, после стольких лет и несмотря на все усилия Негри.

Много дней подряд он не видел солнца, зато подземная архитектура оказалась весьма интересной, порой новаторской, и строительство здесь велось из первоклассных материалов. Он как-то видел группу девушек, делающих что-то с проложенными под улицей трубопроводами: служебная инфраструктура выглядела тут как произведение искусства. На сухой, обезвоженной Бете все равно оказались предусмотрены аварийные сливы и система насосов, чтобы опустошить цистерны с водой в случае катастрофы. Что это за люди, которые так строят? Интереснейший, блистательный мир.

Правда, с местами для засад и бойницами тут неважно.

Он сверился с картой, полученной от посредника-бетанца, и остановился перед неопределенного вида металлической дверью. Это и есть его цель? На двери не было даже номера, только маленькая табличка, гласившая: "Вадим А. Халидулин. Приют для отставных диктаторов".

Он постучал. Едва он коснулся двери, замигал красный огонек, он услышал гудение сканера безопасности, и дверь отворилась. За ней была небольшая приемная с конторкой, но без единого человека: только на экране компьютера горел вопрос о его имени и цели визита. Он откашлялся и назвал себя. Надпись исчезла с экрана.

Нервничая, он присел на кресло. Здесь не было бумажных журналов, только ридер для электронных изданий. Он выбрал какое-то название из списка наугад, но в его содержимом оказалось больше голых людей, нежели он рассчитывал. Полистав список немного, он выбрал архитектурный обзор, которым успешно и занялся в течении нескольких минут ожидания.

Он чуть не пропустил тот момент, когда толстая металлическая дверь отъехала в сторону. На пороге стояла женщина, невысокая и смуглая. Она улыбнулась:

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Форратьер. Я - Ронда, старший лечащий врач мистера Форбарры. Прошу вас, проходите.

Внутри обстановка оказалось настолько же роскошной, насколько по-спартански была обставлена приемная.

\- Здесь очень мило, - удивился он. - Должен признать, я ожидал увидеть нечто вроде темницы.

\- О, нет, - возразила Ронда, - вы неверно понимаете суть этого места. Это - реабилитационный центр. Бывшие диктаторы способны расширить наше понимание истории и современной политики, они помогают раскрывать неразгаданные преступления и являются настоящим кладезем полезной информации. По большей части мы работаем с военными преступниками, но знаете, некоторое количество пациентов приходит сюда добровольно. Мы уже достигли договоренности об отречении с некоторым правящими диктаторами. Они получают в наших стенах безопасность для себя и своей семьи, мы же гарантируем, что они больше не станут представлять общественной угрозы.

Доно обдумал услышанное, и сердце у него упало.

\- Что вы с ним сделали?

\- Я не вправе обсуждать с вами конкретные подробности из истории болезни моего клиента, но мы достигли значительного прогресса...

Они вышли в широкую, усаженную зеленью галерею. Сверху лился дневной свет. Вдоль стен были расставлены статуи, самые разномастные - возможно, вывезенные из различных дворцов или площадей. Седовласый мужчина поднял взгляд от книги, улыбнулся и встал поздороваться. Он протянул руку; Доно упал на колени.

\- О, Доно, - удивился Юрий. Доно не поднимал головы, но почувствовал, как ладонь легла ему на плечо. - Не надо этого. Садись, пожалуйста.

Доно неловко поднялся на ноги, избегая глядеть Юрию в глаза, и сел. Бывший император поглядел на него через стол и набрал воздуху в грудь.

\- Я приношу тебе самые искренние извинения за тот раз, когда убил твою жену, потому что она отвлекала тебя от чертежей здания СБ.

Доно неуютно передернул плечами - Ничего.

\- И еще за тот раз, когда привязал тебя голым к флагштоку на стадионе, чтобы обратить твое внимание на проволОчки со строительством.

\- Иногда приходится прикончить нескольких субподрядчиков. Я был нерадив.

\- И за тот раз, когда я потребовал от тебя замуровать пятьдесят три трупа в бетон дамбы Шинкани.

Доно нахмурил брови, вспомнив свою тогдашнюю досаду:

\- Еще бы! Нельзя требовать такое слишком быстро. Мы после этого целых три недели перепроверяли инженерные допуски.

Юрий поджал губы.

\- И за тот раз, когда я распорядился встроить ядерную бомбу мощностью в несколько мегатонн в фундамент Министерства Политвоспитания и поставить таймер на десять лет.

\- Этот момент очень беспокоил Юрия, - вставила Ронда, - но нашим клиентам не разрешено контактировать со своими преемниками и их правительством. Впрочем, вряд ли кто-то в здравом уме исполнил бы такой приказ.

\- Я бы не приказывал ему этого делать, не будь я уверен, что он последует моим указаниям, Ронда, - резонно возразил Юрий.

Доно поежился:

\- Я сообщил Гришнову - это их новый министр - пароль для перезагрузки устройства. Думаю, он обо всем позаботился.

\- А-а, - Юрий уставился куда-то вдаль. - Возможно, оно и к лучшему.

\- Я пришел просить прощения у вас, сир, а не наоборот, - тихо произнес Доно. - Мой дед всегда говорил, что став архитектором, я себя опозорил. А теперь я не могу отделаться от мысли, что он был прав.

Император в изгнании дружелюбно ему улыбнулся:

\- Все хорошо. - Он отложил книгу и встал. - Ронда говорит, что сегодня мне стоит выйти отсюда и показать тебе Колонию Бета. Что я должен быть гостеприимным хозяином. Прежде ко мне не приходили гости.

Терапевт прикусила губу.

\- Мы будем вынуждены принять кое-какие меры предосторожности. Вам не стоит слишком выделяться в толпе. - Она критически оглядела одежду Доно: официальную, консервативного покроя. - Вы одеты несколько более... серьезно, чем я ожидала.

Юрий кивнул и скинул с плеч свой черный пиджак: под ним отказалась кричаще-розовая рубашка, расшитая стеклянными бусинами. Он похрустел пальцами.

\- С этим я могу помочь.

Бывший император исчез за дверью и вернулся с черной кожаной курткой в металлических заклепках и темно-красной сумочкой. Доно взял куртку и вдруг почувствовал, что Юрий размазывает у него на голове что-то маслянистое. Он мазнул рукой по волосам, взглянул и озадаченно заморгал:

\- Блестки? Гель?

\- Блестки - это модно!

Доно и помыслить никогда не мог, чтобы возразить своему императору.

Вскоре они были полностью готовы: Юрий в свой прозрачной розовой рубашке, облегающих светлых брюках в полоску и с сумочкой, и Доно в куртке с заклепками, с блестками на волосах и косметикой на лице - правда, самую малость. Одежда экс-императора скорее пристала бы человеку помоложе, но для своих шестидесяти с небольшим Юрий был в хорошей форме. Он похудел, а бетанцы поставили ему новые зубы и исправили прикус.

Когда Доно перешагнул порог холла, у него было ощущение, что он преступил все мыслимые и немыслимые рамки, однако поблизости не было ни души. Включая охрану.

\- А это точно спрячет нас от наемных убийц?

\- Вообще-то в городе никаких наемных убийц нет, - рассудительно заметила Ронда. - Для них есть "Приют Джейн П.Марлоу для неудачливых киллеров". - Она показала дальше по металлическому коридору, где в стене была еще одна неприметная дверь. - Они по большей части фиксируются на фантазиях о мести, бедняги. Мы решаем их проблемы и потом отправляем домой. Нет, меня скорее беспокоят папарацци.

\- Верно! - воскликнул Юрий. - Кстати, а что вы делаете с убийцами, которые сделали свое дело?

Ронда улыбнулась, показав ямочки:

\- Это Колония Бета. Мы не допускаем здесь подобных вещей.

\- Я думаю, Негри мог посадить кого-то мне на хвост, - медленно проговорил Доно, - но сегодня я не видел этого человека.

\- О да, - подтвердила Ронда, - мы обнаружили поблизости очередного барраярца, который что-то вынюхивал, и забрали его.

\- Очередного? А сколько их было? - переспросил Доно.

\- Этот ваш Негри - очень упорный человек. - Терапевт покосилась на Юрия. - Возможно, нам стоит основать "Приют для шефов тайной полиции". Я внесу такое предложение моему начальству.

Юрий только улыбнулся в ответ. Тут его настигла какая-то мысль.

\- Вы уверены, что вернуться домой вам будет безопасно, лорд Доно?

\- Вряд ли кто-то станет обо мне беспокоиться, - вздохнул Доно.

Юрий похлопал его по плечу. - Ты не прав. Пойдем пообедаем.

Когда они вышли из тесного безопасного убежища в город, Доно испытал не такой сильный шок, как ожидал. Он все время боялся, что его окружит толпа беснующихся маргиналов с булыжниками в руках, но, похоже, на Бете низшие классы держались в отдалении и не попадались на глаза. Впрочем, Доно то и дело мерили оценивающими взглядом молодые прохожие обоих полов, что его озадачивало, пока он не увидел свое отражение в зеркальной витрине и не понял, что Юрий оставил блестящий отпечаток ладони у него на ягодицах. Он покосился на Юрия, и тот слегка улыбнулся.

И когда бывший император двинулся вперед широким шагом, с таким видом, словно этот мир принадлежал ему, Доно расправил плечи и последовал за ним. Кажется, здесь никто над ним не смеется, а бетанцам он просто кажется весьма авангардистски одетым.

\- Так странно... - прошептал он.

\- Вовсе нет,- возразила Ронда. - Все так, как должно быть.

\- Тебе здесь нравится? - странным тоном переспросил Юрий.

\- Здесь все настолько причудливо. Когда этот город строили, то совсем не думали о защите. Было бы интересно поговорить с его планировщиком. Знаешь, если бы эту улицу планировал я... смотри, какое пространство под потолком, я бы сделал там углубление под автоматическую пушку...

Юрий покосился на Ронду, и та ободряюще ему кивнула.

\- Интересно, не могли бы мы обсудить возможность тебе остаться здесь? - Баритон Юрия понизился до мягкого мурлыканья. - Есть еще столько вещей, за которые мне нужно перед тобою извиниться...

Доно вздрогнул. Этот голос... Картины из прошлого вспыхнули у него в памяти. Вот он на коленях в промозглой комнате, оруженосец стоит у него за спиной с плетью... Вот его подвесили за лодыжку к потолку, и он извивается под пытками... Вот убийственная боль от раскаленного клейма на правой ягодице, там, где сейчас блестит отпечаток ладони... Дрожь сотрясла его тело - дрожь острого предвкушения, как всегда.

\- А здесь на Колонии Бета есть Приют для архитекторов? - робко спросил он у Ронды.

Рука Юрия обвилась вокруг его талии.

\- Мы сами можем основать такой.

" _... и все они жили долго и счастливо..._ "


End file.
